


Overprotection

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [205]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is not THAT injured.





	

Kylo doesn’t do ‘injured’ very well, it’s true. He’s… ah. The polite term would be ‘sensitive’, and the impolite would be ‘whining crybaby’, and he would likely shoot anyone who said either in his presence, whilst secretly agreeing with them. 

So it’s _possible_ he was a bit too pouty and grumpy when he got released from the medbay, but it doesn’t justify locking him up like he’s made out of freaking… porcelain. If this is to teach him to be less vocal about his aches and pains (and he _isn’t_ , okay, he just… winces… and makes faces, and normally people don’t _see_ that, it’s not fair that Hux does because he’s unmasked)…

It’s still not fair. He did get hurt enough for it to be aggravating and cause discomfort. So pulling faces (a bit) was justified.

House arrest is _not_.

“Hux…”  


“Yes, my beautiful Knight?”  


“Calling me nice things doesn’t make up for the fact you’re falsely imprisoning me.”  


“It’s not imprisonment.”  


“Then let me out?”  


“It’s… medical supervision.”  


“I’m not going to _die_ , Hux.”  


“You might burst your stitches! Or… get an infection!”  


“I’d get them restitched, and I’m _on_ meds. I’m fine. I–” He sighs, and throws himself back onto the bed, legs and arms spreading wide. He doesn’t hiss in pain (because he doesn’t want to undermine his argument), but it’s a close run thing. “I can’t just stay here forever.”  


“It’s not forever. I…” Hux’s fingers do the thing where they walk his thoughts, meaning he’s very distressed. “You’re hurt because of me.”  


“Not accurate.”  


“It _is_. I didn’t _do_ it, but it’s _because_ of me. And… you know I… I couldn’t live with myself if you were ever… I just need you safe, okay?”  


Hux hardly ever chews over his words like that, and the very real concern is impossible to ignore in his tone. Kylo pushes himself up (still ignoring the pain) and tilts his head to one side. “I’m okay, you know?”

“But you could have _not_ been okay.”  


“I could die from anything. The ship could decompress. I could choke on a fish bone. I’m not magically safe, no matter what you do.”  


“Kylo… I’m… I’m not used to caring about someone who isn’t me. If you went out like this, I’d be constantly thinking about all the bad situations you could get yourself into.”  


This is more than just a simple worry, so Kylo sits up properly, and makes a gesture of ‘come sit with me’. 

“What if we talk about specific fears you have, and we work out how I avoid them, or make them safe enough for you not to worry?”  


“But I’m worried about _everything_.” Hux sounds like he hates that as much as Kylo does. Huh.  


“Well, I could… not do any training other than what the physio suggests. And I could promise I’d only go out for brief periods, and never off-ship?”  


“You could still get hurt.”  


“I could send you a message every hour to reassure you. I just… cooping me up won’t help me recover. I’ll resent it, and you, and I don’t want to do that.”  


“You’re right. I know I’m being ridiculous, I just…” he reaches over, grasping a hand. “I need to protect you.”  


“And I need to protect _you_. So we find some way we can do that. Without sending me insane.”  


“Or me, from panic.”  


“Or you,” Kylo agrees. “We can work something out. You’re the military mastermind, remember? Plans are your thing. This is just another plan to make.”  


Hux smiles. “Alright. And… I’m sorry I got a little… intense.”

“It’s kinda hot, as well as kinda annoying.”  


“Now you know how I feel,” Hux says, his tone as wry as it is dry.  


“Okay, I asked for that. But I do mean it… hot, but don’t lock me in your rooms _all_ day.”  


“But… night-time?”  


“I got a clean bill of health for _that_ , so yes.” Very much yes.   


“Then let’s start this plan. First off: no training, like you said. Very good point. It also means I need to specify so you don’t try to find a loophole - don’t think I don’t know about your loopholes–”  


Well, shit. “Okay, lay it on me.” He’ll still nudge the edges of the agreement, whatever it is. But Hux _knows_ that: it’s half the game they play.

So, partial success, but he’ll take it. And even better… now he knows just _how_ deeply Hux cares, and that? Is worth getting shot at some more.


End file.
